Locked Up
by GataChica
Summary: What happened after Davis locked Karen and Hank together in the jail?


Locked Up

Summary: What happened after Davis left Karen and Hank locked in jail together at the end of "Jail House"?

_Karen POV_

I can't believe Davis did this to me.

Is it _my_ fault that Hank was annoying him when he was in jail for charity? Maybe I did keep Davis in there longer than necessary... but the door wasn't even really locked! He could have gotten out any time he wanted!

And of course, _now_ he gets the lock fixed!

Has he forgotten about that fishing trip?

At least it's not likely that Hank will start talking about fishing, so that's a relief. I'll just have to ignore him as much as possible.

_Four hours later_

It's getting dark outside; how long is Davis gonna keep me in here? I'm really bored. Hank keeps trying to get me to talk about some crazy thing like robot prairie dogs or who's the better captain, Kirk or Archer. I don't even know who he's talking about.

Now he's looking out the window.

"Hey Karen, move over so I can stand on the bed. I'm tryin' to find Orion."

"Hank, you can't stand on the bed!"

"But I think I could find it if I did –"

"Tough. I'm sure Davis doesn't want your dirty shoes on his goose-down comforter."

"I'll take the shoes off."

"No!"

Sheesh, he never gives up. I decide to ignore him if he starts again.

Hank continues to look through the window, but surprisingly, he stops haranguing me.

A few minutes later, he says, "You know, when I look up at the night sky, I gaze into the primordial past, all the way to the beginning of time. The energy of the Big Bang flows through me and I feel the thrill of knowing infinity..."

Uh oh.

"Hank," I warn.

"What? I'm just talkin' about the stars. What 've you got against stars?"

"Just cut it out."

"Why?"

I am _not_ going to tell him why.

"Just - because." It sounds lame even to me.

Five minutes go by and I think he's gotten the message, but just as I'm sighing in relief he says, "I can't help feeling like a tiny blip on the timeline of history, with all the grandeur of the eternal universe surrounding me, swallowing me in its boundless –"

"Stop it Hank!" But he ignores me. Of course.

"There's Orion! Finally! And the Pleiades. Do you know their story from Greek mythology?"

"I don't care, Hank." _Please shut up now_, I think, squeezing my eyes closed. If only I could close my _ears_.

"The Pleiades were the beautiful daughters of the mighty titan Atlas, who carried all the heavens on his shoulders. Orion was a great archer who fell in love with the Pleiades and pursued them relentlessly through the forest. Zeus transformed them into doves to protect them, but Orion was so skilled with his bow that finally Zeus changed both Orion and the Pleiades into constellations."

I'm looking at him without turning my head, but he catches my eye anyway.

"Lord Tennyson wrote, 'many a night I saw the Pleiads, rising through the mellow shade, glitter like a swarm of fire-flies tangled in a silver braid."

Now I can't help it, I'm looking directly at him, and I've probably got some stupid dreamy expression on my face. Dammit!

"Wanna see 'em?"

I nod and slowly get up from the bed; he guides me to stand between him and the window. He stretches an arm out beside me; I can feel the warmth of his body against my back.

"Look where I'm pointin'. D'ya see those three stars in a row?"

"Uh-huh."

His breath is tickling my earlobe.

"That's Orion's belt. Above and below are his shoulders and knees, two stars for each. See them?"

"Yeah."

I'm gonna have to get out of here soon. I can't take it. I'm starting to feel that hunger again.

"Now, follow the line of the stars in his belt to that bright star. That's Aldebaran. Keep following the line, then look a little to the right, and you'll see a cluster of stars. That's the Pleiades."

"They're beautiful!"

"Yeah, they are. I love looking at the stars. One time, Wanda let me watch a meteor shower with her using her telescope. But don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry. I won't tell her." I pause, then without meaning to I add, "I like stars." Even I can tell that my voice sounds a little dreamy, and I shift on my feet because I'm feeling a little drunk on the beautiful words he's saying.

"Are you all right?" He grasps my shoulders and turns me around. I'm standing _way_ too close to him to escape temptation. I remember how incredible it was when we made out by the lake. But I don't move, no matter how much I want to kiss him. It can't be me that starts it this time. If anything happens, he has to start it.

Maybe he can read my expression because a moment later, I close my eyes as he places one hand behind my head and slowly kisses me. It's just as wonderful as before. Who knew that Hank could kiss like that? He doesn't push for the deep kiss right away. Instead, he moves his lips against mine then gently glides his tongue along them. But I can't hold out for long; I open my lips, allowing our tongues to dance together.

I can't repress a little moan. With one hand I push off his cap and run my fingers through his hair.

After a long time, we separate.

I laugh. "You're a strange man, Hank Yarbo."

He pretends to pout. "Strange? Not nice, Karen."

We're still holding each other close, just far enough apart to look into the other's eyes.

"Maybe I should say you're unique."

"How so?" he asks, but at least he seems to like "unique" better than "strange."

I plant a quick kiss on his lips. "Most of the time you have this annoying persona and you act like you can't – how do I say this? Like you're missing half your brain."

"I do have a reputation to uphold," he points out with a grin.

"Yeah, I know. But the truth is that you've got a _great_ brain when you choose to use it. You can be poetic – philosophical – _smart_. And you have a much better vocabulary than you let on."

"You're not gonna tell anyone that are you?"

"Are you kidding? No, I'd rather keep it to myself."

I've just realized that I want Hank's hidden talents in my life – no matter what people say.

That thought leads me to bring my lips to his again... but just then, a door slams and we spring apart, turning towards the cell door.

"Davis! I'm glad you finally came back!" I hope he doesn't realize that I'm a little bit breathless.

Hank has put on his cap again and looks like his normal annoying self.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cruel to leave you here any longer," Davis says, unlocking the door.

If only he knew.

We leave the cell, and when Davis has his back turned, I mouth the words "my place." Hank grins and winks at me.


End file.
